What Do Shadows Lurk In?
by Yosei Ranbu
Summary: In which the Investigation Team reverts to their Shadow selves. "Still more manageable than Drunk Naoto, I guess..." Yu muttered.


Yu stretched his back as he closed the car door. "Been a while since we've seen Rise. Idols keep busy, I guess."

Naoto shut the passenger door behind her. "It's been some time since we've had a large gathering. I'm looking forward to a pleasant evening."

Her boyfriend put his hands behind his head as they walked toward the entrance of the Amagi Inn. "It's a pity Marie couldn't make it. We should invite her to dinner sometime."

"Ooh, you could make that shrimp dish again."

"The one with mussels?"

"No, no, the pasta one with lemon sauce."

Yu pretended to think it over. "Alright. But only if you make chocolate for dessert."

Naoto smiled, adjusting her cap. "A fair proposal. I accept."

He was about to inquire about drink choice when the couple noticed a figure standing in the inn's doorway.

"Yo, Partner!" Yosuke called.

After a moment, Yu's cackles stood up on end. This person was no doubt Yosuke, but his eyes were not their normal hue. They were a shade that Yu had not seen in over three years, the eerie yellow of a Shadow. Yu immediately moved himself between the Yosuke doppelganger and Naoto.

"Yu?! What are you-?!" Naoto began, before she herself recognized the source of his distress. She gasped.

Shadow Yosuke grinned as he took in Yu's tightened fists and ready stance. "Wohoho! Easy there, buddy! As fun as picking a fight with you would be, this is hardly the time or place."

Yu growled. "What did you do to Yosuke?!"

Shadow Yosuke shrugged. "Hey man, I'm just as confused as you are. And watch the tone, dude. I didn't do anything to the outer me. He just fell asleep, and I was the one to wake up." He jerked his thumb behind him. "And before you get all accusatory, just know that this little issue isn't centralized around me. Come inside and you'll see what I'm talking about."

Yu and Naoto exchanged worried glances, then hesitantly followed Shadow Yosuke into the inn.

"We're lucky Yukiko's parents are on vacation due to the slow season," Shadow Yosuke called over his shoulder. "This shit would be pretty awkward otherwise."

"Pretty sure it still is," Yu grumbled.

They made their way into the lobby, where the rest of the Investigation Team sat. All of them stared at Yu with glowing yellow eyes, including Teddie, who was in his bear form. Remarkably, he wasn't the presence that drew the most attention in the room.

"Kanji, where did your clothes go?" Yu asked in a deadpan tone. He had intended to lead on the question " _Why are all of you Shadows_ ", but Yu was a man who knew how to prioritize.

The former delinquent smiled coyly, running a hand through his now-black hair. He wore nothing but a fundoshi and glasses. "A better question would be how can we get rid of _yours_?" he lisped.

"What the hell is going on?" Naoto breathed, the collective yellow eyes triggering a recollection of her confrontation with her own Shadow. "How could something like this happen?"

"Irrelevant," Shadow Teddie rasped. "Whether we live in the shadow or the light, we return to darkness all the same."

"You know, I could have gone my entire life without hearing that voice again," Yu grimaced.

"Welcome to our shabby-ass inn, Yu, Naoto," Shadow Yukiko sneered, rattling the ice in the glass of gin she was holding. "God, sometimes I wish someone would burn this place down. Why are my parents are the only ones who can get away?"

"What, too chicken to torch the place yourself?" Shadow Chie mocked. "I could do it, but that would make you my accomplice. Could you handle that?"

"Ooh, what if _I_ did it?" Shadow Rise giggled. "What a scandal that would be! I can see the headline now! " _Celebrity Idol Risette Burns Down Historic Amagi Inn!_ " My image would be _ruined_! No one would ever look at me the same again!"

"Hey, I wouldn't complain," Shadow Yosuke cackled. "Anything to spice up life in this boring-ass town. Light up Junes while you're at it!"

Yu pursed his lips. In personality and to an extent appearance, these Shadows were exactly as they had been three years ago. However, they lacked the aura of malice that had previously accompanied them.

"Somehow, I don't get the impression that any of them actually seriously intend to commit arson," Naoto noted. "And from what you've told me, they only became hostile when they were rejected by their true selves. However, since the true selves are nowhere to be foun-"

Naoto suddenly fell silent and slumped forward. Panicked, Yu reached out and caught her.

"Naoto?! _Naoto!_ "

Her eyes fluttered open. Yu's momentary relief was immediately overtaken by alarm as he stared into glowing yellow irises.

He stared at her in confusion. "Naoto?"

Shadow Naoto grinned brightly, then flung herself into a four-limbed hug that nearly caused Yu to lose his balance. "Senpai~!" she cooed as she rubbed her cheek against his.

Yu blinked. Naoto hadn't called him "senpai" in _years_. "Uh... Are you alright, Naoto?" he asked as he slipped his arms around her to support her weight.

"I am quite well!" she replied chipperly. "The outer Naoto is resting at the moment, which is fortuitous for me, as it affords me a rare chance to spend time with Senpai." She rested her chin on his shoulder as she hummed contentedly.

"You're, uh... You're usually a little bit more reserved in public." Yu was blushing now.

"I am the true self. I act proportionately to Naoto's innermost feelings." She kissed him on the cheek. "And as I'm sure you are aware, Naoto is _very_ fond of you."

Yu was starting to become self-conscious. He glanced about the room, taking in the fact that all of the Shadows were observing them. Shadow Teddie in particular stared at them unblinkingly. Well, regular Teddie never blinked either, but this was just _creepy_.

"Such puerile displays of affection do nothing to stave off the creeping advance of your mortality," the bear declared.

Shadow Yukiko inspected Shadow Naoto. "You know, come to think of it, Naoto is dependable, wealthy, and travels constantly. Maybe _she_ can be my prince!...A _Detective_ Prince!"

"Hey, back off," Yu sighed. "Naoto's _my_ prince. I mean _princess_!"

Shadow Naoto leaned back in his arms. "In the interest of full disclosure, I have no known royal ancestry to speak of. However, I surmise that Senpai speaks metaphorically, in which case the sentiment is most appreciated." She hugged him tighter, causing him to splutter as his lungs collapsed.

 _Well, still more manageable than Drunk Naoto, I guess..._

"Naoto, sweetheart, let the man breathe," Shadow Kanji tutted. "Senpai's too polite to tell you you're squeezing the air out of him."

"Oh! P-Pardon me, Senpai!" Shadow Naoto unbuckled her legs and stood on her own feet, though she kept her arms loosely wrapped around her boyfriend's waist. Yu shot Shadow Kanji a look of gratitude, to which the Shadow responded with a thumbs up.

"Mannnn... What's so great about Naoto, anyway?" Shadow Rise whined. "Why didn't Senpai go for me? Look at this figure! Look at this face! Look at this vibrant personality! I have everything you could want in a girl!"

"Honey, Senpai doesn't go after _girls_ , he goes after _women_."

"Oh shut the hell up, Kanji! The only reason _you_ were even into Naoto was because she looks like a boy!"

Yu and Shadow Kanji both narrowed their eyes.

"Hey, Senpai, you're really missing out, you know?" Shadow Rise said, drawing closer to an uncomfortable Yu. "There are whole parts of me I'd never show to anyone but you. I could show you all _sorts_ of sides of me..." she whispered seductively. "For example, we could start with my _back_ si-"

There was a flash of metal and a loud cracking sound. Shadow Rise shrieked, clutching her jaw as she staggered backwards.

Yu's hands flew up to his head. "Naoto?! _Did you just fucking pistol-whip Rise?!_ "

Shadow Naoto pouted, spinning the chamber of her revolver while refusing to meet his gaze. "I was merely protecting Senpai..."

Her boyfriend pinched the bridge of his nose, reassessing how this current experience compared to the Drunk Naoto debacle. Clearly, his girlfriend was not in a completely rational state of mind. She was an extremely disciplined woman who would never use violence as a first resort, especially against her friends. But Shadow Naoto was a tad juvenile, a representation of the immaturity the real Naoto tried to suppress. He would have to handle her as he would a child.

"Naoto, we do not pistol-whip our friends."

"...I am aware."

Yu put his hands on his hips, tapping his foot.

Shadow Naoto twirled a strand of her blue hair guiltily. "...I apologize, Rise. My reaction was unwarranted."

"Oh, I'll show you unwarranted, you bitch!"

"Calm down, calm down," Shadow Yukiko sighed, already casting Media to heal Shadow Rise's bruise.

Shadow Kanji shook his head. "Don't know what you expected, darling. You should be ready for the consequences when you take a pass at someone else's man."

"Oh piss off, Tarzan! Don't you have some misdemeanor charges to be racking up right now?"

"Skank, you had best not be talking smack to me," Shadow Kanji hissed.

"I'm sure a delinquent like you would know _all about_ smack!"

"Rich talk, coming from an _idol!_ " he retorted.

"Oh, that is _it_!"

Yu sighed and took Shadow Naoto by the hand as a squabble broke out. "C'mon, Naoto. We're paying Igor a visit."

She blinked. "For what purpose?"

"If anyone can explain this mess, it's probably him," he explained as he lead her to the inn's exit.

Shadow Naoto hesitated at this, but all the same followed him, their departure unnoticed.

Shadow Yosuke and Shadow Teddie watched Shadow Yukiko and Shadow Chie try to break up the quarrel, the man reclining in an armchair and the bear sitting on a couch large enough to contain him.

Shadow Yosuke crossed his legs. "So... Do you ever think about how pointless all the bullshit in your life is?" he asked.

" _Incessantly._ "

* * *

Yu put his hands on his hips as he stared at the entrance to the Velvet Room. "Hmm. Usually I'm the only one who can go in here, but Igor did say that a Shadow made it in before, so maybe this time you'll be fine."

"Perhaps so. But more important than that..." Shadow Naoto leaned in conspiratorially. "Hey, Senpai... You recall how I used to bind my breasts, yes?"

Yu quirked an eyebrow at the abrupt change in topic. "Yes..." It was a practice she hadn't partaken in for some time, something that Yu was grateful for.

She wiggled her eyebrows. "The gauze bandages used for this purpose can conceivably restrain _other_ parts of me too..."

Yu couldn't remember ever swallowing more dryly in his life.

Like a switch had been flipped, Naoto was suddenly grinning ear to ear like an excited child. "Wanna play a game, Senpai?" she asked.

"Wh-What kind of game?" he ventured.

"I have decided to call it..." She threw her arms out wide and deepened her voice like an announcer. " _Sexy Bondage Nurse Time!_ "

Yu was biting his lip so hard that he nearly broke skin. It was taking all of his self-restraint not to jump her then and there.

"M-Maybe after we get you back to normal."

Shadow Naoto seemed crestfallen. "Do you... not like this side of me?"

Yu waved his hands in a panic. "No! No! It's not that at all! I love you completely, Naoto! It's just..." He paused, thinking over how to convey his point. "...You know about Drunk Naoto, right?"

Shadow Naoto grinned brightly. "Oh yes, I remember! She manifested that one time-"

" _That one time we all swore to never speak of again,_ " Yu interjected hastily.

Shadow Naoto's yellow eyes widened, and she made a lock and key gesture over her mouth while nodding fervently.

"Anyway, this is like then. Right now, I can't be sure what the normal Naoto is thinking or feeling. If I did something with you, it would be like taking advantage of her absence, and I could never forgive myself if something like that hurt her."

Shadow Naoto stared at him, then smiled. "Leave it to you to be so considerate, Senpai." She leaned in and hugged him warmly.

Realizing the chaste nature of this action, Yu reciprocated, resting his chin on her head.

"This is one of the reasons we love you so much," she whispered.

* * *

Dojima sighed as he parked his car. If he had been told as he had woken up today that he would have to deal with a manhunt, and had this manhunt not been targeting this specific individual, he would have at least considered calling in sick.

He hadn't had to look far to find his quarry. After all, only Adachi would have the gall to set up a stolen inflatable car dealership mascot in front of a ramen shop.

 _Well, that's two birds with one stone, I suppose,_ Dojima thought dourly as he contemplated all of the paperwork he would be doing later that night.

Dojima scanned the room as he entered. Tohru Adachi sat at the far end of the counter, contentedly slurping up noodles.

He looked up as his former partner approached. "Oh, hey Dojima! Took you long enough! I was beginning to think you wouldn't come!"

"Adachi, how did you break out of prison?"

The murderer shrugged, smiling.

Dojima squinted. "The hell is up with your eyes? Why are they yellow? And glowing?"

"Haven't a goddamn clue."

"Well, you can get them checked out back at the prison infirmary. Pay your tab. We're leaving. And don't try anything stupid."

"Oh relax, Dojima. If I wanted to book it I'd be gone already. You really think you could find me if I put my mind to making myself disappear?" He held out a pair of chopsticks. "Nah, I was just feeling a bit restless. Haven't had some good ramen in a while. Had the feeling you hadn't, either."

Dojima quirked an eyebrow before taking the utensils. "Last time we were here you complained that you had never had shittier noodles in your life."

"Did I say that? That doesn't sound like something I would say."

The cook placed a fresh bowl on the counter, and Adachi motioned for Dojima to sit. Apparently he had ordered ahead. The detective glared at the food, then sighed. "Alright, fine. One bowl, then I'm taking you back to prison." He sat down, then blinked in surprise as he realized that this was his favorite dish that the restaurant offered. "...You remembered," he commented quietly.

Adachi grinned, and Dojima couldn't help but smile himself.

This lasted about two seconds. "...Adachi, you don't have any means of paying for this, do you?"

"You're here, ain'tcha?"

Dojima sighed.

* * *

"Welcome, young man," Igor greeted. "It's been some time since you've required our services. And I see you've even managed to bring a guest! What a strong will this one must have!"

Yu pointed to his girlfriend's eyes. "As you can see, Naoto is currently a Shadow. Same goes for our friends. Can you do something about this?"

Igor folded his hands. "Ah! How curious! Margaret, do you suppose...?"

She nodded. "Yes. That seems likely."

" _What_ seems likely?"

"You may think of this as an illness like any other. In fact, this disease is even more short-lived than ordinary ailments. The symptoms should wear off in a scant few hours, and your friends will revert to their normal selves."

"Really?" Yu asked in relief.

"Indeed. By the way, I notice that you yourself are not afflicted. Might I inquire as to the possible reasons for this?"

Yu blinked. "Well, I never separated from my Shadow. Izanami granted me a Persona directly."

Igor grinned. "How fascinating."

"So I'm immune, then?"

"In a manner of speaking."

Yu paused at this, but decided to let it go. "Well, if there's nothing to be done but wait for this to run its course, then I suppose we don't have any reason to impose on you further. Thank you for your help."

Igor inclined his head. "You are ever welcome, Master Yu."

* * *

The couple stood in the shopping district.

"So... Looks like you won't be out for much longer."

"...I expected as much," Shadow Naoto sighed. "I am the inner self, after all. I am not meant to be the exterior. Frankly, this is all rather exhausting. I don't know how Naoto does it all the time."

"...Sorry."

Shadow Naoto gave a small smile. "Do not be. You have given me more than I could ever ask for. You accepted me, and you helped Naoto to accept me as well. I could never begin to express my gratitude adequately."

"...Is there anything you'd like to do? We still have some time before you go back to sleep. I could take you to a movie, or something."

"That's quite alright. I see everything Naoto does, and vice-versa. I am not wanting for such things. The only thing I particularly wish to do is to tell you that I love you more than anything in this world."

Yu's eyes widened. "R-Really?"

The Shadow smiled. "But of course. I am a Shadow, an embodiment of the truth. I cannot lie. There is nothing and no one more precious to Naoto and I than you.

Yu stared at her, then leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "You mean the same to me. I love the both of you just as much." He grinned. "Hell, I even love Drunk Naoto."

Shadow Naoto laughed, then leaned into him a little. "I enjoyed spending time with you today, Senpai." She yawned. "But I am a bit worn out. I think I will... turn in a bit early... Thank you... for everything..."

She slumped into his embrace. Yu stood silently for some moments, then carried his girlfriend over to a bench. He was left to his thoughts for some time until Naoto began to stir.

"...Yu...? What... Oh, yes. ...That's right."

Yu smiled warmly. "Welcome back, Naoto."

She leaned her head against his chest. "...I feel sorry for her. She's the part of me that's always hidden away. I don't know what I would do were our positions reversed..."

Yu held her close. "As long as you acknowledge her, I think she'll be fine. After all, you're a strong girl."

Naoto smiled softly and nuzzled against him. "My Shadow shouldn't be the only one to say this today. ...I love you, Yu. With all of my heart, forever and always."

"And I you, now and forever." They shared a tender kiss, then remained there for some minutes, simply enjoying each other's presence and warmth.

"...We should probably head back," Yu said after a while. "Make sure the others are alright."

"Yes, I suppose so," she agreed. They got to their feet. Yu turned to head for the car when he felt Naoto tug on his sleeve.

Her face was stark crimson, and she was having trouble making eye contact. "After we have resolved this incident... When we return home... I-If... If you would like to try out... " _Sexy Bondage Nurse Time_ "... I-I would not be opposed."

Yu said nothing, the lens flare of his glasses concealing his eyes as he stared at his girlfriend long enough to make her uncomfortable. Naoto was about to voice concern when her boyfriend suddenly scooped her up in a bridal carry.

"Y-Yu?! What are-"

" _The others can take care of themselves._ "

He didn't wait to hear the rest of what she had to say, sprinting in a maddened rush to return them to his car, and via it, their apartment, as quickly as his legs could possibly take him.


End file.
